Lieutenant Trey
is a high-ranking agent of S.T.O.R.M.. His Monsunos are Riccoshot, Goldhorn, Venomeleon, Clipper, and Bayonet. He has also used Airchopper, Crossbolt, and Skysite once each. Information Trey is the Commander of the S.T.O.R.M team that is trying to get Chase's Monsuno, Lock, only second in command to Commandant Marshall Charlemagne. He was demoted to lieutenant in season 3. His young nephew knows about Monsuno. He hasn't spun out since Thunderhead. Personality Trey is rigid, relentless and ruthless, with a personal mission to thwart Chase Suno’s every move. He takes his S.T.O.R.M. responsibilities very seriously, with disgust for anyone (or anything) that gets in the way of the government organization’s authoritarian methods. According to Chase, he is extremely cocky. Show Monsuno: World Master Commander Trey debuted in Clash, where led several S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers in apprehending Chase Suno after the latter had acquired Lock's Core. After Chase spun out Lock and escaped, Trey, Jon Ace, and the soldiers quickly followed after them. When S.T.O.R.M. caught up to Team Core-Tech, Trey ordered two S.T.O.R.M. Elites to battle against Chase, though both Elites were defeated and Team Core-Tech escaped. In Courage, he encountered Chase directly after the latter's battle with Jon Ace and had his soldiers hand him Riccoshot's Core and his Auto Strike Multi-Launcher. Trey proceeded to battle Chase and Lock and was overpowering them until Bren and the newly tamed Quickforce arrived and assisted Chase in defeating Trey and Riccoshot before escaping once again. In Wicked, he and Jon Ace observed the wreckage of the warehouse where Team Core-Tech and Darkspin had previously battled. In Breakthrough, he was in charge of the S.T.O.R.M. blockade in Mandala and prevented Team Core-Tech from passing through peacefully. Later, during the team's assault on the blockade, Trey challenged Chase to another battle and this time he used both Riccoshot and Airchopper. Although Airchopper was defeated by Lock, Trey called Riccoshot back into its Core when Charlemagne arrived to battle Chase herself. In Eye, he fought alongside Charlemagne against Dax, Jinja, and Beyal while Chase and Bren were trying to destroy the Wild Core whose power S.T.O.R.M. was trying to harness. Though he and Charlemagne clearly held the advantage during the battle, Trey called Riccoshot back into its Core following the Wild Core's destruction. In Trust, he tracked Jon Ace's movements after the latter left to go warn Chase of the traitor in Team Core-Tech. In Ice, he was seen alongside Charlemagne at the end of the episode, observing the aftermath of Core-Tech and Darkspin's battle. In Wellspring, he accompanied Charlemagne to the Well of Pure Life, where Trey fought against Hargrave. The battle ended with no outcome, however, because Trey escaped along with all of the S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers after the well was destroyed. In Life, he led several S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers in an attempt to capture Jeredy Suno at the latter's hideout in the Lowlands and succeeded in getting away with Jeredy in S.T.O.R.M. custody. Later, Trey fought alongside Charlemagne against Team Core-Tech, using both Riccoshot and Goldhorn, but he was eventually defeated. In Remembrance, he reported to Charlemagne about Team Core-Tech's surrender in Alappia. Trey was then ordered by Charlemagne to tell the Hopper containing the team to head straight towards the Cloud Carrier. In Assault, he led several S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers in an attempt to capture Team Core-Tech during their assault on the Cloud Carrier, but failed at each attempt. Trey then confronted Jinja, Beyal, and Dax in the control room, leading to a battle in which Trey unveiled his new Venomeleon. The majority of the battle was off-screen, but it is presumed that Trey won considering the speech he gave to his opponents after the battle ended. However, Trey's victory didn't last long, because Beyal came riding in on Glowblade and knocked out Trey and all of the soldiers. Trey was then seen rescuing Charlemagne from her fall into the ocean. In Rising, he led all of the S.T.O.R.M. forces in a full assault on the flying Eklipse HQ, but was shot down by the Fusion Core Reactor. Trey and Charlemagne then fought against both Team Core-Tech and Eklipse until the Fusion Core Reactor exploded, sending Riccoshot, Crossbolt, and Skysite back to their Cores. Trey then retreated with Charlemagne following the latter's defeat. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 8.29.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-10 at 4.29.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-10 at 4.33.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-24 at 5.17.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-24 at 6.08.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-24 at 6.50.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 2.40.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.09.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.30.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.00.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.11.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.36.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.42.10 PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_8.50.58_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_8.51.18_PM.png Eye19.png Eye27.png Eye24.png Monsuno: Combat Chaos 18 zpsa430ee61.jpg 17 zps185145f9.jpg 219cd5a2.jpg 45_2.jpg d4a6a0f6.jpg Episode70.jpg Other Char_commanderTrey.png C_Trey.png 292491 167344590065659 375590716 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:S.T.O.R.M. Category:Characters voiced by Keith Silverstein